There After
by Tmj1395
Summary: All of the girls have graduated and have families now. Now instead of school troubles they deal with family troubles. See how not only the girls interact with each other, but their children as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first ever story and I'm really nervous about it. This story is going to include almost if not all of the couples and there families. Please be nice to me when you review it. Speaking of review, if I don't get enough I will not continue this and leave it as a one shot. So please please please review! That's all Tmj1395 out! **

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Strawberry Panic.**

**There After **

**Chapter 1**

The moon was the only source of light in the nursery as two parents looked down at their sleeping child. The room was a light green color. Plenty of ducks were spread across the room, with a collection of ladybugs to go with it.

"She really does look like me doesn't she?" Shizuma asked with a hint of pride in her voice. "Well she certainly gets into trouble like you," Nagisa giggled. "Earlier today, she was giving the stare." Shizuma looked at Nagisa with a puzzled look. "The stare?" Shizuma questioned. "Yes, the stare. You know which one I'm talking about." Nagisa said. Shizuna then stared at Nagisa with her intense eyes giving her the "stare". "You mean this stare?" she said with a smirk. Nagisa only flushed red and started to stutter. "Shizuma don't you dare, we might wake the baby."

They both started as they heard a tiny yawn. There little girl was luckily still asleep. The small child really was an exact replica of Shizuma, having a wild silver mane and able to give anyone the sharp stare. The only thing she inherited from Nagisa was her beautiful eyes.

The two parents looked back at each other and smiled at each other. "Maybe we should take this into our own room?" Shizuma said with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows. "Mmmmm…. I don't think so." Nagisa said with a dismissive tone. Shizuma was shocked to say the least. "Wha..what do you mean you don't think so?" Shizuma asked sadly. Nagisa laughed quietly. "Oh dear, you can be really gullible sometimes, you know that." Shizuma was yet again stunned. Then she got an evil smile on her face. "You are so getting now." Shizuma said. "Really, how so?" Nagisa said smugly. Shizuma just started to sway her hips as she walked out the nursery.

"Oh you'll see." Shizuma said with a seductive smile. Nagisa could only stand there with her mouth wide open. After a good minute she shook her head and smiled. Nagisa looked at her daughter and thought 'Hopefully you won't be too much like your mother.' After giving her daughter a small kiss on her forehead, she sped off to hers and Shizuma's room.

The small girl only smiled in her sleep, almost as if she had heard and understood the conversation her mother's just had.

**There it is the first chapter, hope you guys like it.**

**Review make me happy by the way. Just saying. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's chapter two, yay! Just to let you guys know I'm going to jump from couple to couple for each chapter. **

**TheNomade5- Thanks and here's your chapter! **

**anon- Well hopefully you'll stay interested lol.**

**Huggler- Thanks a bunch, I am definitely going to continue**

**Fanamaniac- The pairings are going to be Miyuki/Tamao, Shion/Chikaru, Amane/Hikaru, Kaname/Momomi and Yaya/Tsubomi. I will mention some of the minor character, but I probably won't make chapters for them. Also glad I'm not the only one who feels nervous. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Definitely review this chapter too.**

Miyuki paced nervously as she waited outside the bathroom. She was getting anxious while she was waiting for Tamao. As she was pacing a three year old girl walked up to her. "Mommy, why you look scared?" the girl asked. Miyuki looked down at her daughter. Toshiko was the perfect mix of Tamao and Miyuki. She had cerulean hair that went to her shoulders and had beautiful violet eyes. She was also slightly tall for her age.

Miyuki gave a small smile. "Toshi-chan, how would like to have a little sister?" Miyuki asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Toshiko's eyes got wide. "A lil sister?" Toshiko asked with awe in her voice. Miyuki nodded her head. Toshiko got a wide smile on her face and squealed. "Yay yay yay! I'm gonna be a big sis!" Toshiko ran around in circle. Miyuki could only smile at her daughter's reaction to the news.

"What's going on out here?"came a curious voice. Miyuki turned around and walked as calmly as she could to her wife. "Well?" Miyuki asked as she waited with anticipation. Tamao only smiled and nodded her head. Miyuki gave a shout of joy and picked up her wife while twirling her in a circle. When she set Tamao down Toshiko jumped in her arms.

Tamao giggled and they gave a group hug. After settling down the family decided to put in a movie. Half way through the movie Toshiko fell asleep. Tamao smiled and picked her up and took her to her room. When she came back Miyuki was crying. "Miyuki what's wrong?" Tamao asked gently. Miyuki only shook her head. "Darling, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Miyuki looked at her sadly.

"I just can't help but to think about what happened last time." Miyuki cried. "Oh honey, that won't happen again, I promise." Tamao said shakily. Miyuki then hugged her and they just held each other as they remembered what the doctor told them last time. He said that if Tamao were ever to become pregnant again, there was a chance that either she or the baby wouldn't make it. It had scared them both greatly.

Tamao lifted her head and looked at Miyuki. "Listen to me Miyuki, the baby and myself will be alright, I just know it." Tamao said. Miyuki gave Tamao a small smile. "You're right, I will take care of you both and everything will be alright." The couple smiled at each other and just lay down on the couch to continue the movie. Miyuki could not help the small nagging feeling in her stomach though.

**Oh man, I'm not very good at this whole drama business.**

**Please review!**

**P.S. - I would really like to hear some suggestions for kid's names. All of the couples will have at least one child. I have a hard time picking names so anything you guys have for me I will most likely use.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3, sorry about the lateness.**

**Anyways what I decided to do about names was that I looked up names and their meaning, and which ever ones I thought fit the character best was the one I chose.**

**DonoBionic-This chapter is actually about Kaname and Momomi, so you're lucky.**

**TheNomade 5- Glad, you liked it, and unfortunately I have not seen Mai-Hime yet, but I want too.**

**Stavri- I'm glad that you're interested. I'm definitely going to finish too!**

**Fanamaniac- um… I'm not going to lie; I really didn't plan on explaining how all the couples got their kids. I really didn't think about it. Hehe my bad… but don't worry I am going to explain why Tamoa is having the baby instead of Miyuki and why they aren't adopting. I also appreciate your opinion, and any good criticism, so thank you **

**Shadow Apparation- lol, actually depending on the success of the this fic, I was going to make a sequel and have that be all about the kids going to Atrea Hill.**

**Huggler- I'm glad to see you like the cuteness, hopefully by the end you won't be in a sugar coma. **

Kaname could only look at her children with disbelief. There were her two twin girls, one standing on the counter with the other on her shoulder, trying to get to some chocolate pocky that was in the top most shelves. Quietly, she snuck up behind her children and yelled "What do you think you're doing!" The twins each gave a yelp and started to fall. Kaname quickly caught them and set them down on the floor. She looked at them with a smirk, while they glared at her.

Akako looked exactly like Kaname, while Mei looked like Momomi. The only differences where that Akako had slightly longer hair then Kaname, and Mei had plum colored eyes. Even though the two sisters were twins Akako was born before Mei, which made her be protective of her sister. Mei didn't really mind this; in fact she tended to use it to her advantage. Mei would think of crazy schemes and Akako, not wanting her sister to get hurt or in trouble, would follow and help Mei out in any way. This usually ended up getting the twins in a lot of trouble most of the time, and is what led them to attempt to reach the "forbidden pocky" as Momomi liked to call it.

"Mom! What's wrong with you! We almost died!" Mei yelled heatedly. Kaname and Akako just rolled their eyes. Akako usually just stood beside Mei while being yelled at looked bored. This was not her first time getting a lecture. "Well maybe you shouldn't have been on the counter then." Kaname replied calmly. "Besides, I caught you didn't I?" Mei could only mutter angrily as Kaname chuckled. As Mei was trying to think of something clever to say they heard the front door open.

Momomi walked into the kitchen and raised a questioning eyebrow at her family. "Mei and I were trying to get some pocky" Akako explained quickly. Mei gave her a slap to the back of her head. "Ow! Why did you do that? It's not like she wasn't going to find out from Mom." Mei only glared at her. Momomi sighed. "You two go to your room, and Mei don't slap your sister." They both nodded and scurried off. Kaname walked up to Momomi and gave her a small kiss. "So what do you want to do about the trouble makers?" Kaname questioned. "We'll think of something later, I don't feel like handing out punishments at the moment." said Momomi.

"Well what do you feel like doing?" Kaname asked. "Having a quiet and peaceful night." Momomi said wistfully. Kaname suddenly had an idea. "Or … we could go to the bedroom and…" before she could finish Momomi gave her a light slap. "Kaname, we can't do that, the children are still up." Kaname smirked. "Well hearing us would be punishment right?" "No, that would just mentally scar them." Kaname just laughed. Right as she was about to do a little more persuading the twins ran out of there room.

They both ran right in front of their parents and bowed at their feet. Momomi and Kaname gave each other confused looks. With her said still down Mei started to beg. "Please for the love of Kami don't do what Mom was talking about, please!" "We'll do the chores for a whole week, but please don't do it!" Akako chimed in. Their parents started to laugh. The twins looked up with confused looks in their eyes.

"Do you really think your Mom and I would do that to you guys?" Momomi asked with a smile on her lips. The twins just looked at Kaname then at each other and nodded. This caused Kaname to laugh even harder. Momomi glared at her. "Well while your mom is making us all dinner, we can talk about a reasonable punishment. Deal?" The twins nodded their heads and ran to the living room. Momomi gave her wife a wink and sauntered into the living room after her kids. Kaname could only shake her head as she started dinner. "Damn wife, still as troublesome as ever."

**Well there it is hoped you liked it.**

**This chapter was a lot longer than the last two; don't expect it to often though**

**I also have the name meanings on my bio if you are curious.**

**Anyways leave your reviews after the beep! *beep***


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty here's chapter four! I really enjoyed writing about this couple because they're my fav, so I hope you guys like it!**

**TheNomade5- That's what I was aiming for **

**Shadow Apparation- I have to say I really do enjoy writing Momomi and Kaname they are my second fav. Lol your right about the kids, they are going to have a hard time getting away with stuff, but that doesn't mean they won't try!**

**Huggler- I'm glad you approve. I was worried I wasn't going to write the characters the right way. I think you are going to like this chapter ;)**

**Ok here it goes!**

Shion let out a frustrated sigh. She really could not stand her father sometimes. It didn't matter that he actually approved of her marriage to Chikaru, and supported them, he was still and ass. Shion had just severed ties with one of their larger business partners. Now of course she had a good reason to do so. They were taking the drugs that the company made and sold and was doing shady business with drug dealers. Of course Shion cut off business with them as soon as she found out. The problem was that the heads of the companies were partners and old friends with her father. After hearing the news, Tomori-san decided to make a phone call to his daughter.

Now, even after explaining the situation to her dad, he still wasn't happy. He actually believed that Shion had somehow made a mistake and that she should beg them to be business partners again. As if! Shion let out another sigh. She looked at the picture on her desk that always made her smile. It was Shion, Chikaru, and their two girls Ayako and Kazu. The picture was of them at the zoo in front of the tiger pit, which was the girls favorite animal. That was one of the rare days that Shion got the whole day off.

Shion wished she could see her family right at that moment. As if Kami-san was listening her secretary suddenly buzzed her office. "Excuse me Shion-san." came the voice. "Yes what is it?" Shion said tiredly "You have some visitors here to see you." Shion groaned. She assumed she had forgotten about a meeting and now the people were here. "Ok just send them in." Shion got up from here desk and straightened out her suit. She heard a knock and said in a bored voice "Come in."

Suddenly the door burst open and she felt two masses tackle her legs, which caused her to stumble. She looked down and saw her two girls grinning up at her. "Hey momma!" They said at the same time. Kazu let go of her mother's leg while Ayako just looked at her expectantly. Shion smiled and picked up her youngest. "You look stressed." A melodic voiced said. Shion looked up, and just liked the first time she met her, she gasped at the beauty of Chikaru. Chikaru simply smiled and walked up to her wife to give her a small kiss.

"Um… not that I'm not glad to see you guys, but what are you doing here?" Shion asked happily. "Well I thought you just might like to see us." Chikaru said with a shrug. Of course she had that all knowing twinkle in her eye. Shion just chuckled. "Momma?" Shion looked at Ayako and was attacked with a puppy dog stare. "Momma will eat lunch with us?" Shion was starting to get nervous. She had already made plans with some clients. "Momma, you never get to eat lunch with us anymore!" Kazu said with a frustrated sigh. Shion looked at her wife who merely gave her a small smirk. Shion sighed. "Ok ok, let's get some lunch." Shion said with a small smile.

The girls gave a happy cheer while Chikaru gave her wife another kiss. As they left her office Shion told her secretary to cancel all of her lunch dates. Before they could leave her secretary stopped them. "Your father just called, he wants to discuss the issue of your business partners over lunch" Shion just smiled and said "Tell him he can shove it." And the family walked away.

**Phew ok so there it is. **

**So I have a treat for you all. If I get enough reviews, I might just post another chapter either on Wednesday or Thursday. That's if I get enough reviews.**

**So please review!**


	5. AN

**Well I didn't get as many reviews as I liked, but that's not the reason I'm not writing a chapter. Life decided to be a bitch and I'm super busy. I will also probably late on my update too so I apologize.**

**But I was able to do something! I found some pics of how I think all the kids will look as teens! I hope that will be enough for now and I really am sorry about not being able to update! I also added the names of two more characters on my profile. I added Sakura who is Nagisa's and Shizuma's daughter (I realized I didnt mention her name) and Megumi who is going to be Tamao's and Miyuki's second child.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long, for some reason my life decided to become super hectic. It's about to be even more crazy so I figured I should update while I can. Now I got a few request to do a Remon/Kizuna chapter, so here it is. They won't be a regular couple, but I think I will include them and Chiyo/Kagome sometimes. **

**Stavri- I really enjoy this couple too. I'm always worried that I don't make the kids how I want them, so it's nice too here that you liked them!**

**Shadow Apparation- Thanks, and I'm glad that made you laugh. I was nervous that I was going to be the only one who laughed at that part. Yaya will definitely be in this, she is my favorite character beside Chikaru. I would tell who she is paired up with, but that would ruin the fun ;)**

**Huggler- Writing about the kids is always nerve wracking so I'm glad you liked them. I'm sorry about the description, I was in a rush because I had a test to study for and I didn't even check . If you look on my profile page there should be links for pics of the kids.**

**Review Master- Here is your request! Glad you like it.**

**Goddess Shizu- Sorry about the shortness, hopefully as the story progresses they will get longer. Now to answer your question I had to do some research. Currently in Japan scientists are experimenting with mice too create a baby with two females. So far it has been a great success. It has not progressed enough to have women do this, but I did have this story be a future fic so I'm having it to where two women can have a biological baby. As to why all the children are girls is because women have x chromosomes, without a y chromosome, the child can't be a boy. Sorry if this answer doesn't satisfy you, but it's all I got.**

**By the way **_**italics**_** means it's in the past**

**Alright no more stalling, here is chapter 5**

Kizuna could not help but stare at her new beautiful wife. Remon was sleeping with her mouth slightly open and Kizuna almost giggled at her wife's cute expression. No matter how many years she knew Remon, she could not get over how adorable her wife was while she slept. While watching Remon sleep, Kizuna thought back to how Remon became her wife.

_Remon could not but sigh as she waited for Kizuna outside of her college. Kizuna had told her that she made reservations for them as a celebration for Remon graduating from college and their five year anniversary. Remon had asked where they were going to go, but Kizuna had refused to tell her. Now after waiting for about twenty minutes she was tempted to just go back to their apartment and call the whole thing off._

_Just as she was about to take off, she heard Kizuna calling her name. She turned around and there was her girlfriend bent over and panting like she had run a marathon. Kizuna looked up and gave her best smile. Remon looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Kizuna had opted not to go to college and had opened a pastry shop which became successful. Having to work the shop with only three other people Kizuna had to work late and didn't have time to change. Having some of her clothes covered in flour and being slightly sweaty, Kizuna was not ready to go anywhere nice._

"_Did you sprint here the whole way?" Remon asked with a teasing voice._

"_I actually did sprint!" Kizuna said proudly. It was well known that Kizuna was not the most athletic person._

_Remon just chuckled and shook her head. Kizuna stood up and gave Remon a hug. They smiled at each other and started to walk._

"_Don't you want to change?" Remon questioned._

"_No it's fine, see?" Kizuna wiped off some of the flour, but there was still some traces left._

_Remon just shrugged. Kizuna had told her to let her be in charge of everything and to not worry. Kizuna had emphasized on the not worrying part. Remon had at first tried to find out where they were going, but Kizuna had been firm on surprising her._

_When they turned a corner Remon gasped. The couple stood in front of Diadaya, one of the most famous restaurants in Japan. Remon looked at Kizuna with questioning eyes. Kizuna just smiled and pulled Remon along towards the restaurant._

_Remon became even more surprised when she saw no one was inside but a waiter and waitress. Kizuna just took off Remon's coat and handed it to the waiter while the waitress showed them to their table. After the shock wore off Remon started to fire off questions._

"_How did you get reservations here, why is no one else here, can we even afford this?" Remon would have kept rambling but Kizuna put a finger to her lips._

"_What did I say about not worrying? To answer your questions, a regular customer of mine, who happens to be the owner, liked my pastries so much he offered me these reservations. Secondly I asked him if I could get the restaurants all to ourselves and he said yes. Lastly the reservations are free, so yes we can afford this."_

_Remon looked at Kizuna with shock and awe. They had never really been to a place like this before and with no one else around it was really nice. Remon leaned over and kissed Kizuna, who started smiling like an idiot._

_After a nice diner the couple thanked the waiter and waitress and left. Kizuna had said she left something at her shop and they needed to go back. Remon sighed at her girlfriend's forgetfulness. As they were walking Remon started to notice that Kizuna was getting a little twitchy. She tried to ask her about it, but Kizuna just waved it off._

_When they got inside Remon gasped for the second time that night. In the middle of the shop was a big heart shaped cookie that read "will you marry me?" When Remon looked to Kizuna, she saw her on one knee holding out a small ring. _

"_Remon, I know that I can be a little crazy, and sporadic. I know my job could go down the drain at any time, and our apartment is way too small, but will you marry me?"_

_Remon couldn't answer through her tears of joy, but she nodded her head yes. Kizuna smiled and put the ring on her finger. Seven months later the two got married with all their friends there from school and they had a great time._

Kizuna was brought out of her thoughts by Remon yawning. Remon looked at her with sleepy eyes and smiled at her.

"What are you thinking about?" Remon asked.

"The best day of my life" Kizuna said with a charming smile.

Remon smiled at her and snuggled up closer to Kizuna and fell asleep. Kizuna also started to drift off again. The last thought she had was of how the rest of their lives was going to be filled even more amazing memories.

**Whoo that was fun to write.**

**Sorry if I didn't get the characters right. I enjoyed watching them but I didn't really get to see them enough to determine what they were really like.**

**Anyway reviews are always welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay I'm back! I'm not dead or missing. So sorry I couldn't update. I had a musical this weekend so the cast and I were busting our asses. Turned out okay though.**

**So here is the long awaited Yaya chapter. I hope you guys are happy with who I paired her up with. If not well I'm sorry.**

**XxRin-sanxX- Glad you loved it. Hopefully you'll like this chapter and of course I can do a Kagome/Chiyo chapter! They make such a adorable couple.**

**Shadow Apparation- I'm so glad you think so. I really like those two characters so I was nervous about messing up that chapter. Now there is no need to be in suspense, I hope you like who I paired Yaya up with.**

**Ok so here is Yaya and…**

Tsubomi could not believe the how immature her wife was being. She watched as Yaya was holding up a cookie just above their daughter head. Tsubomi got up and gently put her two year old daughter down before she walked over to the pair on the couch. Yaya kept taunting her daughter while pretending to take a bite out of the cookie.

"Momma don't do it!" Etsuko pleaded, trying to give the best pout she could muster.

"No way, you said Mommy was smarter than me, which is a complete lie." Yaya said while sounding completely offended.

Before Etsuko could come up with a comeback she saw her Mommy start to walk over.

"Ooohh Momma's gonna get it now." She giggled.

Yaya gave her daughter a confused look. Before she could ask her what she meant she felt a hand smack the back of her head.

"Baka! Give that cookie back to her, it's not her fault she told the truth." Tsubomi said while giving her wife a smirk.

Yaya only muttered and gave the cookie back to her daughter. Etsuko giggled some more and gave her mother's a quick hug before running off to her room. Tsubomi gave her wife a look before going back to their youngest child.

As Tsubomi walked out of the living room to put their youngest to sleep, Yaya just stretched out on the couch and smiled. She looked up to the mantle above the fire place to look at her favorite picture. The picture was of herself, Etsuko by a hospital bed with Tsubomi and their new born child.

They had named their youngest Hotaru. She had bright pink hair and and amber eyes just like Tsumbomi. The odd thing about her birth was that she did not cry, she only looked around the room and went to sleep. This of course was the complete opposite of her older sister. Etsuko came out with brown almost black hair with chocolate eyes, just like Yaya. When they got her to calm down she wriggled around and couldn't really keep still.

Yaya smiled while thinking about the past. Tsubomi walked from Hotaru's room to see her wife sprawled out on the couch. Tsubomi rolled her eyes and walked over to Yaya. Yaya looked up and winked at her wife.

"You know you're teaching Etsuko bad habits." Yaya said.

"Really, how so?" Tsubomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you're abusive, calling me a baka and smacking me all the time." Yaya pouted.

Tsubomi smirked. "No, I'm teaching her how to deal with people like you."

Yaya faked gasped and pulled her wife on top of her. Tsubomi after all of these years stilled blushed like crazy. She thought by now she would be better at not blushing, but is seemed like it only got worse. Yaya prided herself on being able to make her Tsubomi blush.

"Still red as a cherry I see." Yaya said smugly.

"Shut up baka." Tsubomi muttered.

Yaya merely laughed and snuggled with her tiny wife. After a while they decided to watch a movie. Tsubomi insisted they watch some western type musical. Yaya finally relented. While sitting with her wife cuddled up with her, Yaya could only think about how she was the luckiest person in the world.

**Ok so I really hope you guys liked this one. I was real nervous to post this cause I know how popular Yaya is. Hopefully I didn't mess this up.**

**Now another thing I noticed was I only got two reviews. Two! Not getting reviews makes me sad. So if you review I will give out cookies! **

**Review to make me happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I finally beat off the monster known as laziness. That and I have finals to deal with. My muse also decided it would be funny if she decided to disappear. But those are just excuses. Here's chapter 8 and I did this couple a little differently than normal, so hopefully you guys like it still.**

**XxRin-sanXx- You definitely get a cookie! Glad it made you so happy, I'm sorry to hear about your lose by the way. I like that couple a lot too.**

**Shadow Apparation-I'm so glad you approve, it really encourages me to continue! I honestly could not image Yaya with Hikari; it would be bad for Yaya. **

**Review Master- Hey right back atch-ya! I'm happy that you love the last chapter. An Amane/Hikari chapter, why that's what this chapter is on! Why of course you can have chocolate chip, they're my favorite too! Getting account just to favorite my story, why you're making me so happy! Definitely going to make a sequel!**

Amane sighed while she looked out the window. There was, Hikari tending to her garden while humming a soft tune. Amane got up and went outside. She leaned against a tree and continued to stare at her wife. About an hour ago after their daughter, Kiyomi, left to Yaya's and Tsubomi's house they got into a fight. Amane tried to get along with Yaya, but sometimes they just got on each other's nerves. So when an angry Yaya left, and angry Hikari was left behind. After the whole Etoile election, Yaya and Hikari had a talk. It took time, but the two eventually became friends again. It also helped Yaya to have Tsubomi with her

The whole argument started off with an offhand comment. Yaya came to pick up and Kiyomi with Etsuko with her. The two friends ran off to the car, leaving the parents to talk. Right before Yaya was about to leave Hikari had said how the two girls reminded her of them when they were younger. It was the complete truth; Etsuko was a little Yaya clone, while Kiyomi was quiet, shy and sung like an angel just like Hikari. She even looked like her except for her eyes; she definitely had Amane's eyes. The statement struck Yaya the wrong way. She asked what Hikari had meant by that. Hikari looked taken aback which made Yaya feel guilty. Before Yaya could apologize Amane had jumped to Hikari's defense. The two went at it for a good fifteen minutes. Finally Hikari stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes. The two women looked at each other with shame. Yaya mumbled an apology and Amane did the same. Yaya left and Amane went to look for her wife.

That was how Amane found Hikari in her garden. The garden was the product of an argument. It was shortly after the two were married. Hikari had brought up the topic of babies and Amane freaked out. Amane said she didn't want to have a baby and Hikari was determined to have one. After that night Amane was sleeping on the couch for a couple of days. When Hikari had come home from her teaching job, she found Amane standing in the back yard with a garden full of beautiful flowers. Amane then went up to Hikari and asked to have a baby with her.

Amane shook her head and focused on Hikari. While Amane had no talent with plants, it seemed that Hikari did. Amane walked up to her wife and wrapped her arms around her. At first her wife stiffened, but then relaxed and leaned against her.

"I'm sorry I started yelling at Yaya, and before you ask we did apologize to each other." Amane whispered in her wife's ear.

Hikari smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek. She turned around and took her wife's hand. Hikari led her wife to the house and up to their bedroom.

"You have yet to apologize to me dearest." Hikari said seductively.

Amane immediately blushed. Even after being together with Hikari for years, she could never get used to Hikari talking that way. Hikari started to unbutton her shirt and Amane knew she would give Hikari the best apology ever.

**So there it is. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave me a review, that make me so happy.**

** P.s. From this point on I would love to see any situations that the family's could be in, like they go to a park or something like that. If you have any ideas you can pm me or mention it in a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It seems that another update is here! Hooray! Thanks to all you lovely people who left suggestions! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**XxRin-sanxX- Lol yeah I always thought those two would be like that when they got older. The couch is one of the ultimate punishments, and I actually meant it to be more of Amane being nervous about being a parent. Don't worry I will definitely get to those two, but not now. I actually forgot about a couple… my bad.**

**Shadow Apparation- I'm happy to hear that. Lol don't worry, Amane and Yaya don't really get along, it's more of a reluctant truce of sort, they will definitely have some more "fun" together later on. Making Hikari seductive was really entertaining. I like the idea, but I think I might make it into a couple of chapters, and then use it as my ending.**

**Review Master aka Kisa-san- Lol, Yaya and Amane have more of a reluctant truce, and they will definitely get into it again before this fic is over. I totally agree with you! I love the idea and I'm glad you reminded me about Chiyo/Kagome, I had forgotten about them!**

**Well here is the Chiyo/Kagome chapter, special thanks to Review Master for reminding me!**

Chiyo was extremely confused and nervous. Kagome seemed to do that to her. Like the time when Kagome asked to be her girlfriend by using Oshibaru. Then there was the time Kagome tried asking about them having sex while still using Oshibaru. Oshibaru even got to ask Chiyo to marry Kagome.

Now Chiyo was even more worried because there was not Oshibaru and Kagome had just asked her if she wanted to have a picnic in their favorite park. Normally this wasn't a big deal, but Kagome looked nervous and kept glancing at Oshibaru who was on their bed. After looking for any more signs Chiyo hesitantly said yes.

Kagome sighed and looked greatly relieved. The two then got ready and started to head out. Right as they got to the car Chiyo noticed Oshibaru was missing. Kagome still insisted that the bear go everywhere with them.

"Kagome, Oshibaru is still inside." Chiyo said while starting to head back.

Kagome looked somewhat hesitant. "I know, I left him there on purpose."

Chiyo gave Kagome a shocked look. She only nodded her head and they got inside the car. Chiyo's mind was racing. Why was Oshibaru not with them? Why are they going on a random picnic? Why did Kagome look nervous even though Chiyo had agreed to go already? Chiyo tried to figure out the questions, when she noticed that they had arrived.

Kagome opened her door and they stepped out. When they started walking, Chiyo noticed something else that was odd.

"Umm Kagome, where is the basket?" Chiyo asked a little worried.

Kagome just gave her one of her mysterious smiles. "You'll see."

When they got to their destination, Chiyo gasped. There were Remon and Kizuna. They had all of the picnic stuff spread out and when they noticed their friends arrived they both smiled. The friends hugged each other and started to talk. After a while Chiyo noticed something odd. Kizuna was still eating. This was usually not that big of a deal, but Kizuna kept eating the oddest of foods together.

"Kizuna-chan, why are you eating all of those foods together?" Chiyo was extremely confused when the others gave each other a look.

"Well you see Chiyo-chan… I'm pregnant!" Kizuna exclaimed.

Chiyo gasped and looked at the others. They obviously had known and wanted to surprise her. After finding out the news they all started to talk about baby things. After having a long discussion about names, Remon and Kizuna decided to head home. Kagome insisted that they would take care of the picnic supplies so they two left.

Kagome looked at Chiyo nervously. This was another thing that made Chiyo confused. Kagome never looked nervous.

"Kagome, what is it sweet heart?" Chiyo asked with a tender voice.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Chiyo, I didn't take you on a picnic just to meet up with Remon and Kizuna. I wanted you to see how happy they were with the whole baby situation. You see I want to have a baby with you and I know that's a big deal and all but but…"

Kagome trailed off looking nervous yet again. Chiyo looked at Kagome with surprise. Not because she wanted a baby (she actually waiting for Kagome to ask) but because she had never Kagome speak for so long before.

After the initially shock wore off, Chiyo smiled. She pulled Kagome into a hug and whispered

"Of course I would."

Kagome smiled as they hugged each other. She would have to thank Oshibaru later for the advice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating last week. I had finals to study for and I completely forgot about updating. As a Christmas present I give you a very late update… Yay! I will try to update around New Years, but I make no promises. **

**Shadow Apparation- Lol I had a lot of fun writing Kagome and Oshibaru. Why I would love to write about those families. In fact, that's what this chapter is about! Ah yes Miyuki and Tamoa, I seem to have put myself in a black hole of sorts with those two. I'm almost there in figuring them out, but I'm pretty sure they are going to have to wait till the New Years Eve chapter.**

**XxRin-sanxX- It's so weird how I can write cute things, but in my daily life cute is not a word that most people would use to describe me. Lol I will think about the baby name. *sigh* I will try to find pics, but I actually tried this before and I had the hardest time finding any pics, so if you know anyone who's an artist or something encourage them to draw because I'm not sure I will be able to find any good pics.**

Yaya sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day. Of course she Tsubomi would insist that they go to a cabin with not only Hikari and Amane's family, but Chikaru's and Shions as well. Of course it would be secluded. Of course they would stay up there for a week. Of course there would be no internet connection there. And of course Tsubomi and Hikari would make her and Amane watch the kids together while they had "girl time", while Shion and Chikaru insisted that they go get some more groceries.

Yaya sighed again which caused Amane to give her a confused and slightly annoyed look. The kids were all sitting in front of the tv watching some odd cartoon movie. All except for Kiyomi and Etsuko. Etsuko had insisted that she show Kiyomi something really cool and the two were off. Yaya was starting to get worried. Knowing that the two were alone made her nervous. It was blaringly obvious that Etsuko had feelings for Kiyomi even at the young age of ten. Tsubomi insisted that she was paranoid, and that Etsuko would not do anything stupid. Of course Yaya worried even more because it seemed that she was the only one who could see how alike her and her daughter were.

"I'm going to see what the kids are up to." Yaya muttered.

Amane only gave a nod of her head. This of course caused Yaya to roll her eyes. As she went up the stairs and was about to open the door Yaya got a odd feeling in her stomach. She shook it off and proceeded to open the door.

"Girls do you…" Yaya gasped as she saw what the two girls jumped apart from each other.

As Yaya walked in the two girls had been kissing. Kiyomi looked mortified and was a blushing so hard it looked like she would explode any minute. Etsuko looked joyous yet extremely annoyed at her mother.

"What are you two doing!" Yaya yelled.

"Obviously we were kissing duh." Etsuko sarcastically muttered.

"I know that but but…" Yaya trailed off not knowing what to say.

As Yaya tried to think of what to say Amane walked in.

"What's all the yelling about?" Amane questioned.

Kiyomi looked at her mother with a nervous glance. Etsuko was about to explain before Kiyomi burst into tears and ran out of the room. Everyone had a confused look before they all started yelling at each other.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Why didn't you even knock?"

"Your ten years old, why are you even kissing girls yet!"

Throughout the yelling the three didn't notice Tsubomi and Hikari walk in. Hikari tried to get their attention but failed miserably. Tsubomi rolled her eyes and gave a loud whistle. The three stopped and finally noticed the other two.

"So does anyone want to tell us what is going on?" Tsubomi asked with withering patience.

After explaining what Yaya saw when she came in the adults looked at Etsuko with different expressions. Hikari looked like someone told her an adorable fairy tale. Tsubomi had a raised eyebrow and a "figures you and Shizuma's kid would be the first two kissing girls" look. Amane was clearly thinking about whether Etsuko was worthy of her daughter. Yaya surprisingly had an unreadable expression.

Etsuko was starting to get nervous. She had no idea what to do. Thankfully Shion and Chikaru came to the doorway. They both looked worriedly at Amane and Hikari.

"Umm… we might have a problem." Shion muttered.

"Now, I want everyone to try and stay calm, it seems that Kiyomi has run away." Chikaru said.

The parents stared at Chikaru with disbelief. "_Yep, it's going to be a long vacation." _Yaya thought.

**Oh no, a cliffy! I'm so mean. I figured doing a cliffy would be fun. Please leave a review, their like present, except if I don't like them I can't return them for money… oh well.**


End file.
